User blog:Robulusjgreisonne/Rob's Top 20 DORG Goddesses
Hello DORG friends! As some of you know, while I was playing Felicite I was also voraciously reading the past DORG seasons. And I thoroughly loved each and every one of them. I enjoyed so many of the awesome characters you guys created and portrayed, so I thought why not do a "Top 20" This is the "Top 20 Goddesses of the DORG" ranking, so sorry guys it's girls only on this one! However, if you guys like this series, I will definitely be happy to do "Top 20 Gods of the DORG" So to clarify, this includes all DORG Survivors (except for Felicite), the "side season" TGA, DORG Big Brother, and also (per request of Dan himself) the FORG season India (hosted by Marie, Hudson, and Ezra). Note, I'm assessing characters not users (so please don't take anything to heart), and I'm basing the list primarily on entertainment rather than gameplay. So a character that made me laugh (bonus points for wheezing or cackling), cry, or just took me on a thrilling journey will do well. Characters that have appeared in multiple seasons will have their ~journeys~ asessed as such. So the first order of business is a little tribute to the Felicite gals. I haven't included them on the list due to the fact that I played alongside these characters, so my opinions are a bit more clouded than the other seasons. Plus I was working on this during the season. But I still want to give a little tribute to each of them, in respect to the effort they put into the game and their characters. Regine- I enjoyed her character of dried up stripper and her ridiculous stories Phoebe- When she stayed in character, Phoebe was a ball of fun. From being obsessed with sex and drugs (like half the cast), her jealousy of her famous sister, Phoebe was a fun character. Ayra- She was sparkly and sassy. Gertrude/Gertruth- What an amazing journey for Gertrude honestly. Starting as the OTTP sweet lady who didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings or play "strategically" she transformed over the course of the season to a complex, almost villain like figure, that was the figurehead of the Mahe alliance. And the revelation at the finale of Gertruth (it is canon, I refuse to believe otherwise) was the icing on the cake of a great journey. Iulia- Had I included Felicite, Iulia would have a top 5 spot on this list guaranteed. What can we say about this goddess? From her ~conflicted~ story of being a goat farmer who pretended to be a chicken farmer, coming to terms with her desire to "transition" from goat to chicken farmer. Her up and down relationship with Gertrude. Her unrequited love for Thad. And just the one-liners that weren't intended to be one-liners. Honestly, having a conversation with Iulia was an absolute ball. The fact as well that after the swap and the breakup of the Aldabra Six, she really floated through the rest of the game without a true ally but at the same time had half of the Mahes thinking she was a secret strategic mastermind. I could go on and on about Iulia like most people could. But I'll leave it at that. Willow- Ah Willow, I suppose the closest person I had to a "rival" that season. She was a scrappy, yet explosive, underdog. A cocky overdog on OG Aldabra. And what a way to go out too. Definitely a character to be remembered. Isastar- Isastar was a ball of fun during the game. Her aspiring singer persona was hilarious and fun, she was also probably the most emotionally raw character we had which I always enjoy. Her Golden Girls fight with Steph was actually hilarious as well. Byron- The legend herself! Purple Byron. I know -some- people (Tozza) will call me a "fake fan" because of the period where Lexie hated on Byron. But let it be known that Ayra and Lexie stanned the purple goddess from early on. Aside from the meme, Byron was such a chill player, and it was a breath of fresh air among the craziness and over the top personalities of the rest of the cast. Nova- I know I copped flack from Mason for calling his other characters "bland strategists" (Sorry again for that) but though Nova on the surface came across that way to play with, on re-read and reflecting on conversations, she was deeper than that. She, like Byron, was another one of the subtle characters of the season that I didn't appreciate at the time. Kylie- Who knew Kylie was such a fun bitch (I mean that in a loving way). Kylie always seemed to me to be really nice and sweet, but confessionals told a different story. She was sassy and snarky but in a fun way. Her "downfall" was ironically hilarious, yet tragic at the same time. Voting for Byron in fear of an idol, Bill forgetting to vote and having it randomised, and going out in a messy 3-2-2 vote because of it. Mae- Though it was unfortunate how she had to leave, what an #impact Mae had when she was around. First of all Mae, I didn't even know you were a bitch (ANTM reference for those who watch it). But Mae being sent into paranoid tailspins over the most simple of things and her obsession with "proving" Lexie was not really Australian had a long-lasting ripple effect on the season. She also set up "Bitches Coven" which, again, was relevant long after she left. Ivy- I definitely think Ivy was probably the unluckiest player in the game. Things just did not work out for her. We didn't get to know her that well, but she was (from what I could tell) calm, nice, and for the most part level-headed. I think Ivy is probably the character in Felicite with the most untapped potential. Steph- Oh Steph, what a Jenny Lanzetti-esque downfall you had. Randomly targetting Isastar at the first Tribal Council, when Byron was an easy vote. Cockily cackling about blindsiding her while being completely unaware the tables had turned on you would've been iconic enough. However, thanks to one Gertrude Jorvgenstein spilling the beans, what came to pass was dare I say epic? The meltdown in the tribe chat, the harassing of players, all to make a random "big move" against Isastar when you could have been in a potential 6 person majority. And the icing on the cake was revealing yourself as Sheila to Lexie and reliving your "turmoil" with Sami from TGA only to have her as your secret partner in the form of Bill was classic. But yeah, that's the plan, and the Felicite gals tribute. The next blog will be "Honourable Mentions" (I have 7), which I'll do today, then we'll go two per blog until the top 6. Category:Blog posts